Dimensional Travels: Lost Documents
by Jammin-2099
Summary: Originally Road Journal of a Wandering Reploid, Changed to the current Title. A place for Story elements that don't fit directly into the Main story. such as Journal Entries, Reports, and personal accounts.
1. Lost Entry 1: Log Entry No 59385

Welcome to jammins fanfiction! This is where I say, that Megaman, the X series and Zero do not belong to me, and neither do any of the other series that appear in this story  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Road Journal of a Wandering Reploid --- Day 6  
  
Date: January 21st 21XX  
  
----System Overall Status: 92% operational,  
  
--Ascendant Program still defragmenting weapons information  
  
--Teleport Unit Functions reading multiple abnormalities, Recommendation: Total shut down of Teleport Unit until repairs can be effected  
  
--All other systems: average 95%  
  
-----Begin recording . . .-----  
  
Ugh....Man, thats bright. I don't think I'll get used to the bright flashes that overload my visual receptors each time my teleporter overloads.  
  
Yeah, its me, almost a week since I began this trip into the Unknown, and I still havent fixed the Teleport unit. With every Power Surge, i find myself in a new World, and they seem to be changing Radically with each transfer, I Mean, i really didnt mind that World where the people were Zombies, that was probably the Calmest Universe id been in yet, but the World with the 10' tall talking Purple Dinos? How in the World would that...that...Thing Evolve?  
  
Thank the Creator, those things are as Dumb As they Look...  
  
Luck was with me, I landed in a technologically advanced world yesterday, and finally managed to get my sabre, armor, and buster repaired and working again. Man, fixing those things made me swear never to take Hunter HQs ARM-techs for granted anymore...  
  
I checked on my armors installed DNA Soul Upgrades today. Found out I managed to keep the Kuuenbu booster jump I got from Mushroom, and several of my offensive abilities, though at Less than Half Efficiency. I'll have to work on that...  
  
Man, its lonely out here.  
  
Of course theres always civilization in these worlds, but it's...it's just not home ya know? And of course there's always those countries who want to vaporize you as soon as look at you. So, yeah, Home would be good right now.  
  
I almost miss Cain screaming at me "Get your butt out and DO something!" when I got behind on my work...  
  
The key word here is "Almost".  
  
I've Been getting more and more of those weird dreams lately, the ones With Wily in them...and then Bass even shows up to talk a while. He's a good brother, and he understands why I fight on the side of the Humans, even if he lived his life for Evil. At least he doesn't judge me by who created me, which they were about to figure out anyway.  
  
Of course, Bass was Created by Wily too...  
  
Then the dream gets dark...and even though I shouldnt be bothered by it, I feel cold, not your usual "Damn this winter's cold", but the Really Creepy, "Holy crap, am I being watched..." kind of cold, and "He" shows up.  
  
He's just a Silouhette, but he seems to radiate Evil. Kind of like a heater gives out infrared, and he just stands there facing me. Theres a moon in the sky, wherever we are, and the light moves to reveal his face, and right before it does, He laughs, and its a deep, bone-chilling Laugh, full of malice and ice, the kind that would make Satan himself think twice about crossing the person doing it.  
  
And then I wake up, and I feel like my body's on fire...  
  
Anyway, I really just needed to get that off my chest, feels better now that I've said something about it...  
  
Man I miss Kapcom City...and Celeste...wonder if she forgot about me yet...hope she finds someone who could give her what I couldn't...but at the same time a piece of my soul dies whenever I think about not seeing her again...  
  
Well thats about it for this Entry, My Translocator seems to have made a short jump this time, so it's getting a charge back quicker, I'd better get ready for the transfer.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing, X. If I die and you find this I just want to tell ya one thing......  
  
You still owe me 500 Zenny for the bet we made on whether or not this piece of Junk would work or not, Well! It Works! So hope ya see me in hell! HA!  
  
This is Hunter Zero, Hunter Id# 07196  
  
Logging out...  
  
January 21st 21XX -----------------------  
  
The crimson figure finishes speaking into the mission recorder on his arm, and closes it. A build up of multi-faceted energy begins growing on the outside of his right gauntlet, then with a bright flash, he elongates vertically and blasts into the sky in a beam of crimson energy, parting the clouds as he is blasted through the dimensional barrier and into the next dimension the device is taking him to...  
  
(Chapter End)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This one was re-written in several places, because I feel it says it better this way. If you wanna see the Horrible Freak the first one was, you can check it out at the Rockman.EXE forums, under "Dimensional Travels" in the Fanfic section, It's posted as the first chapter of "Dimen. Travels" there.  
  
I've taken this chapter and it doesnt really belong as part of my Dimensional Travels story, so, im going to put these up seperate, this is basically what the title says, a Road Journal of Zeros Journey to find his way home, or of where he needs to be  
  
BTW, the Zero in this story and in my "Dimensional Travels" story (In case you dont read Red-Draco-samas work) is taken heavily from red dracos story "Bass Is Not A Fish" and "Zero Tolerance", though hes been modified by my own personality, and hopefully I will get better ideas, but this seemed to be a good example.  
  
Thanks go out to:  
  
Red Draco-sama, for writing the astounding piece of fan literature called "Bass is Not a Fish" and its sequel, "Trip Through Your Wires" and the story "Zero Tolerance"  
  
Aria-san, who gave me the dimensional traveling Idea with her Maximillion stories, Espescially the one with Max and Syn when their still together  
  
Meta at Rockman.EXE forums for correcting my capitalization when I first posted this there  
  
Signing off, Jammin2099  
  
AKA Zero the Dimensional Traveler 


	2. Lost Entry 2: Log Entry No 59386

Dimensional Travels: The Lost Documents

Road Journal of a Wandering Reploid

Chapter 2: Lost Entry #2

Activate field recorder...

Loading Voice recognition.

...................(Complete)

Logging entry date and time: March 8th 21XX, 14:37 Maverick Hunter Standard

Recorder active, Awaiting Entry.....

-----------

Battle Log: Entry #59386

Since Last Debriefing: Entry #2

System Status: 97 percent Total Efficiency

Physical Systems: 100 percent: All damage repaired.

Data Processing and Analysis: 94 percent: Defragmentation at 78 percent and continuing.

Defragmented data for new weapons partially implemented.

WAS Status: Online

DNA Soul Upgrades: Operational

----------

Zero, Hunter #07196, Submitting my continuing report. Begin Recording.

Well, Here I am. And I don't have any idea how I got here.

Actually, I guess you could say I was brought here through a critical malfunction of an untested teleportation device that rips asunder the very fabric of Reality to accomplish its primary function. Also, that the same teleportation device has malfunctioned repeatedly, as it's powercell has been in a constant state of charging and overloading, catapulting me to another universe every time it did so.

But, that would be getting a little too specific, and I'm not that great with details anyway.

Discovered several new universes since the last entry. I've started adding them to an information file of these universes (see file: Universe Description Guide.doc), which I am attaching to this report each time I submit a new entry.

....... Field recorder Registering silence, skipping 2-3 minutes ......

Aw screw it all! What the Hell am I doing! No one's gonna find this! I'm lost in another friggin universe for Light's sake! Even if I do find my way back, theres no one there to take these damned reports! There's no damned reason! There's no reason to ANY OF IT!

....(In the background, sounds of something large and wooden being struck and splintering can be heard. After that the distinctive Snap-hiss of Zero's sabre is heard followed by sounds of the blade slashing something, and something massive smashes into the ground nearby.)....

No...no reason....a-any more...(Several moments of silence reign, as we hear the calm sounds of a forest slowly return after Zero's outburst.)....

Damn it... Lost it again... It's getting harder to keep myself together. I can feel a dark presence inside me. Trying to get out. Trying to take over. Whispering for me to set him free. And I know who it is, it's me. I was built by Wily. I was trained by Bass. Trained to destroy humans, to be the first Maverick. Heh, look how I ended up. A Maverick Hunter. Leader of the Maverick Hunters even, for a time at least.

And now that dark part of my past is coming to reclaim it's freedom. Pheonix released it once already, with her, "Project: Hellfire"(A.N. See "Zero Tolerance" by Red Draco.) Reprogrammed me as a Maverick. Erased my memories, or so she thought. She really just let my dark side out. Lucky me the reprogramming did scramble my memories, and "He" didn't 'really' get loose.

Lucky for everyone, if you really think about it.

......(Field recording temporarily suspended "Time: 14:49 MH Standard")...

-----------

...(continuing recording "Time: 16:23 MH Standard")...

Sorry about my outburst earlier. I tend to get worked up on it sometimes. Felt good to get it out.

I really wish that universe I had been to after the one with the zombies had gone better. It all just went straight to hell. At least now, that girl and her friends can rest in peace. The magic is safe from that evil person and he won't be taking anymore lives, I Made Sure Of IT. I won't fail her again.

Yes, I said magic. It really does exist, and it's bonded with me somehow. Don't really understand it myself. But apparently it will make itself known in time. Nothing for me to worry about right now.

I actually did make it back to one of the universes I visited before. That first one, the one where I met and fought with 'what's her name', Mekal or Terru or something. But, that also is part of the reason for my outburst earlier. I...I can't really talk about it right now.

...(Zero's words appear to be getting strained. A moment of silence follows while he regains his composure.)...

Anyway, I finally got the teleporter fixed. Still don't know how to get home, but at least I have control over it now. Thought I'd try my hand at exploring, picked up an old ship here. Some kinda fighter-style ship they call a V-wing. Managed to get one of those devices they call a hyper-drive for it too. You know, all that "Faster than light" junk and all that, but it really works. The guy said it was salvaged from a "New Republic" junkyard, guess the New Republic is one of the factions in this universe. The ship doesn't have much firepower right now, but the sublight engines are on par with some of the faster cargo freighters, so I have fast feet if I need to run. Yeah X, I know, like "I" would ever run from a battle.

Guess that does it for this entry. I don't really have anything more to say. Except that I hope Cain finished his final build of the Teleporter and managed to get everyone to a safe place. They're gonna need it with a real demon headed their way.

This is Maverick Hunter Zero. Hunter ID# 07169.

Good luck Hunters, and Give 'em hell...

Signing off,

Hunter Zero........no wait...not Zero....Alex.  
.

.  
Hunter Alex Wells, Codename: Zero  
.

.  
Godspeed X, Godspeed.

(End Recording. Time stamp (Date: March 8th 21XX, Time: 17:04 MH Standard)

(Deactivating Field Recorder: Files Saved, Shutdown Complete)

-----------

END CHAPTER

-----------

Well, That's another chapter of Zero's journal recordings during his trip. Kinda darkish, ne?

Hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last one. But, this one doesn't have bad capitalization! Anyway, Zero's journey takes a step towards despair, Lost and alone, he begins searching for answers. But the Darkness in his heart will always be there. And other evil things will seek him out, wanting his dark power for their own. And won't that be fun?!

Ah yes, Megaman series, Zero and all things related to them are property of Capcom. Star Wars things belong to George Lucas, and whoever came up with the stuff I use from that universe. Except Murra Tekal, Who is a fan character of my good friend.

Thanks go out to all my readers, I wouldn't have a story without you.

And to Aria-dono, Red Draco-dono, and Meta-dono for their help and inspiration in my endeavor.

This is the end of another chapter, and I bid thee, good night!

As Always,

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.


	3. MHHQ Reports: January 15th to 20th 21XX

Dimensional Travels: Lost Documents

Maverick Hunter Headquarters Log Files

Chapter 3: Event Log "MHHQ" January 15-20th 21XX

(These are excerpts taken from the MHHQ Database.)

Accessing stored records.....(Complete)

File 1:

Event Log: MHHQ Mission Report

Subject: Debriefing, Teleporter Prototype Test Mission

Report Submitted By: X, Megaman (Hunter ID# 20945) Rank and Status: Captain, Command of the 17th Hunter Unit

Date and Time: January 15th 21XX, 16:02 MH Standard

Begin Replay.....(The screen clears for a moment and we see X's face appear, sitting in front of the recording device, preparing to give his report.)

This is Captain X of the 17th, Giving my report on the test mission.

The Mission began normally, Zero and I had departed as planned, using landchasers to cross the Skeleton Grasslands to the target test area. Experienced some radiation interference in communication, from the background radiation in the area.

We arrived at the test site at 09:47 MH Standard. After arriving, I proceeded to setup the communications uplink, and established a better communication signal once the primary linkup to the sattelite MH19 had been setup.

(At this point X's face falls, as his report brings back the memories of the accident.)

At 09:53 Zero commenced the test of the new teleportation unit, nothing happened, at first we assumed the unit was merely inoperational, surely something had just gone wrong with the programming and the unit was refusing to function at all. This was not the case. At 09:56 Zero's teleportation control unit sparked and began to emit a kalaidoscopic light. Apparently gathering energy, it continued to grow larger, and Zero was unable to disengage the unit. A moment later we got an urgent message from Dr. Cain over the Comm-link that a large build up of Temporal energy was gathering on our position. Knowing the danger of this situation, I yelled for Zero to get clear and ran for cover, expecting Zero to be behind me.

He wasn't.

Looking back, I found him trapped within the energy matrix the Teleporter had gathered, unable to move. I was unable to get to him to help before the Energy completely enveloped him and blasted into the sky, apparently teleporting him away. I immediately began attempting to reach HQ on my own comm-link, as the Uplink had been destroyed in the blast of the excess energy. When I finally did reach Command, Zero had not arrived there as he was supposed to. A moment later at 10:12 MH Standard, I received orders to return to base. I sent my acknowledgment in right after, and took a moment to search the area. No trace of Zero could be found. I returned to base and arrived at 11:53 MH Standard. End of Report.

End Replay....

-------------

Accessing Next File.....

File 2:

Event Log: MHHQ Daily Status Report

Subject: Zero Search, Day One

Report Submitted By: Crione, Alia (Hunter ID# 53612) Rank and Status: 1st Lieutenant, Communications and TacNav Support

Date and Time: January 16th 21XX, 18:00 MH Standard

Begin Replay....

1st Lieutenant Alia Crione, giving my daily status report for January 16th 21XX.

Today started more or less ordinarily, with my arrival at the communications room at 06:00 MHS. Captain X was waiting for me when I arrived. We talked a moment, going over small things, though he looked as if something was bothering him.

It wasn't until he gave me my orders for the day that I discovered what was bothering him. He said I was to run a scan using every sattelite available to scan for Hunter Commander Zero's signature. Zero apparently had gone missing in a botched test mission the day before and had not returned.

Needless to say, I got started right away. I can only thank whatever being is watching over us that we didn't have any major Maverick uprisings today.

X also told me that this was Top-Level Clearance Hunter business only, and the only person outside of MHHQ that knew of it was Dr. Cain. I managed to keep my scans discreet enough that no-one else in the center knew. At the end of the day today though, I had no trace of him. I'll continue the scans tomorrow, but this is something the Hunters need to know.

Even if we don't know if he's coming back.

Encode and Encrypt Report Entry: Auth. Code Alia-One-Niner-Zeta, Lock and Seal.

End of Report.

Encoding...

End Replay....

----------

Accessing Next File....

File 3:

Event Log: MHHQ Science Labs (Cain Labs)

Subject: Scientific Journal; Cain Labs R&D

Report Submitted By: Cain, James; PhD. Rank and Status: Founder of MHHQ and newly developed 'SciLabs, Inc.', Head Researcher-Cain Labs and SciLabs.

Date and Time: January 18th 21XX, 04:27 MH Standard

Begin Replay....

The hell is this thing doing.....Oh! It's on! I'm Dr. James Cain, and I haven't slept in three days. But that's not important right now. What I've been working on is my calculations, and I've determined that I have absolutely NO IDEA what went wrong. I mean, I wrote those Protocols myself, and I've been over them at least a hundred times since the incident. I can't find anything wrong with them. The only hypothesis I can come up with is the freak temporal matrix that gathered near Zero when he was trying to use the teleporter screwed up his systems and the programming I put in, and flung him Lord knows where and possibly when.

I'm trying to duplicate the conditions in a controlled lab, but I can't get it to work the same way, there's just too many variables. But, if we could get this to work, we would have a way to transport to other dimensions, I think. Bah! It's just theories and hypothesis right now. I'll report more when we have more.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a demon fox yelling at me to quote, "Get some damned rest!" So excuse me if I go ahead and do that right now.

End of Report.

End Replay.

-----------------

Accessing Next File....

File 4:

Event Log: MHHQ Hunter Daily Report

Subject: Investigation Of Fort Raven, Post-Mission Report

Report Submitted By: McTreggor, Celeste (Hunter ID# 39453) Rank and Status: Lieutenant, Squad leader (Silver Blades) a part of the 0th Special Unit

Silver Blades Unit Specialty: Field Recon and Infiltration

Date and Time: January 19th 21XX, 18:00 MH Standard

Begin Replay....

Silver Blades Squad Leader, Lieutenant Celeste McTreggor, submitting my report on the mission to Fort Raven.

Several weeks ago, we lost contact with Fort Raven, our main watchtower for maverick activity in the Rocky mountains. My team and I were appointed to go and investigate the loss of communications, and deal with any problems that might arise. We left by transport plane, and landed several miles east of the bases position. From the deployment point, we employed the use of stealth landchasers to cover the remaining distance.

Upon arrival to Fort Raven, we found the base had been overtaken by a small but well armed Maverick cell, and from the transmissions we were receiving, they were using the base to gather more Mavericks to their cause.

Splitting my squad into two teams, I took the lead of the team one on a silent infiltration. Team two was left in the command of my second, 2nd Lieutenant Randall Timmons, Which I had storm the front gates to create a distraction. After my teams successful insertion, Timmons cut his attack and moved to a safe distance. Leaving the Mavericks none the wiser for our infiltration.

After several hours, we had taken the control room, and had activated the internal auto-defense grid, which easily took care of the remaining Mavericks.

We waited for three days, and when the new command squad for the base was in place, we returned to Command, the mission a success. X has asked for me to speak to him, probably to give my report first hand. Will transfer this report directly to X's office.

End of Report.

End Replay.

-------------

Accessing Next File.....

File 5:

Event Log: MHHQ Personnel Log

Subject: Zero (Hunter ID# 07196) Rank and Status: Captain, Unit Leader for 0th Special Unit. High Commander of MHHQ Forces.

Report Submitted By: Captain X, Leader of the 17th Unit. Second In Command of MHHQ. (Hunter ID# 20945)

Date and Time: January 20th 21XX, 19:00 MH Standard

Begin Replay....

Captain Megaman X, Submitting this Change of Personnel Report.

Although this is the one thing I thought I'd never have to do, here I am.

I, Megaman X, Rank: Captain, Leader of the 17th Unit, Second in command of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Do now take over Leadership of the Maverick Hunters, in the absence of the High Commander, Hunter Zero.

And now, as High Commander, I officially declare Hunter "Zero" (Hunter ID# 07196) to be officially MIA (Missing in Action) until further notice, or he is officially declared Deceased.

This is a great loss for MHHQ. This is a dark day hunters, I urge you all to stay strong, and pray for Commander Zero's safe return.

In the words of Zero himself, I say to all of you...

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.

End Replay....

Completed Review of MHHQ Files....

Storing Files for Future Access......

Shutdown Commencing.....

-------------

Hey, Just thought to myself today, "Hey, I could really do more with this story than just a Zero side story! I could give the other characters a voice!"

So that's what I did. This of course focuses on the military side of MHHQ, my next chapter for this section will focus more on the individuals, like Celeste and X, and possibly even Genesis, the old Demon fox.

Yes, Cain was talking about Genesis in his entry.

Ok, This was really fun to write, And I haven't really had fun writing much of anything recently. But now that I've written something fun, I should be able to cover the others in fun too! YAY!

I do not own any Megaman Characters, they belong to Capcom. And I don't own the fan characters Celeste McTreggor or Genesis, as they came with the Universe I borrowed from Red Draco-sama to make Dimensional Travels.

Hope this was a good look into the characters. Please Review! If you read this, You should review! It's your duty as readers to tell us writers what we did wrong! But not with Flames. CC only please!

Stay Vigilant, Hunters.


	4. The Fugitive

Dimensional Travels: Lost Documents

Chapter 4: The Fugitive

* * *

----Engaging Translation Protocols----

Datalogs, Ninth Age of Reclamation

Research Station, Hunter's Rest

Dated: ---Translation unavailable, Cause: Date Structure unsuitable to be converted.---

Hail, my brothers. I bring word of our kin, those who have taken this stations protection into their caretaking. It has been long since my last report, and I have much to speak of.

First I would speak of the warriors, They are well, and morale is high, or as high as can be expected. They show eagerness for the battle in their training, and are well prepared for the harshness of the battlefield. I expect great things in the future for these Sang'Hieli I have trained.

The Researchers report nothing new, though much has been gained here in the past. Unfortunately, this research station I fear may be reaching the end of it's usefulness. As my recommendation, The station could easily be converted into a much more suitable training ground for new warriors with little changes. These I have offered to the prophets in humility as an alternative to reducing the planet to a mere colony world, meant only to house those who follow the prophecy. The planet itself would be much better suited to housing those that take up the path of ensuring the Covenant.

But these are all side issues to the main reason for this report.

I submit to the council, this report on a possible threat to all who follow the light of the Covenant. This foul creature has harried us several times in the past few weeks, eluding our ability to capture him. His description is as thus; Standing approximately the hieght of the humans, he resembles the creatures with an uncanny accuracy. Clad in a crimson armor of unknown properties, though it seems of the same grade as our own Elite battle armor. It might even rival the capacity of the Arbiters own battle armor, if the lack of shield was not an obvious factor. He carries several weapons that are variations on a simplified version of our energy blade, not as artistic as our own, but efficient in their design. The first is a Simple blade, composed of a plasma field not unlike our own. The second most utilized is a Simple plasma weapon, of similar caliber to our own Plasma Rifle, although with a slightly higher damage output that counterbalances a longer cooldown period. It also possesses a Charge function that we have seen him use to devastating effect on our forces. The third weapon is an energy shield, which he can detach and hurl as a disk of plasma energy, capable of cutting through most targets with ease, this he is also able to recall to himself and catch with little trouble. The last is a simple rod/staff weapon, similar to our royal guards polearms, as he can generate the plasma blade at the end of it.

At first, we thought him merely an unlearned savage, from his unintelligible battlecries and the obvious intimidation factor his armor invoked. The Unggoy were ineffective in combatting him, as they were simply too slow and clumsy to actively avoid his movements. Our Sangheili showed much better progress in combatting him, but even so, their endurance is pressed to the extremes, and he can battle for long periods with little evidence of fatigue. He seems to relish in the feel of close combat, and many times My subordinates have requested leave to face him in single combat at our next encounter. I have denied these requests out of a sense of professionalism, and that such selfish desires are unbecoming of our path under the Covenant. However, I must admit to some degree of wanting to engage this warrior in battle myself, as a battle of honor for the pride of our people.

He was first found, surprisingly in the midst of one of our research sectors, unconscious. We quickly quarantined him and began studies on him, attempting to discern how he had gotten so deeply into our base without entering. He seems to have appeared one day out of the aether. He was quarantined for 3 cycles, where we exposed him to every test and scan we could. Finally, we were about to dissect him further when he awoke on the table and broke free of the scientists studying him. He then was able to clear the laboratory and get to a hiding place inside the base somehow. We are still unaware of how he was able to avoid our sensor sweeps of the base. After the fifth cycle of searching for him, he finally was captured, only to be engulfed in a strange glow and vanish into a crimson beam into the sky.

It is surprising how like the Demon he seems, though he shows his face readily to our people. He is not Immortal, we have seen him retreat from battle. He shows wisdom in his battle tactics, pulling back when he suspects our forces may be closing in on him too tightly. Still he evades our patrols.

Since the day he disappeared into the sky, he has not been seen again. Though there are now whispered rumors among the Unggoy and Kig-yar that he was a test sent to us by the Prophets.

I am not so naïve. He is an enemy of the Covenant, and has escaped our grasp only momentarily. Therefore, I have given him the name of "Fugitive". He should be considered a dangerous threat and eliminated.

For the Glory of the Covenant, Brothers, and for those who have gone ahead of us in the journey. May they pave the road to our Glorius Victory!

Signed,

Commander ---Translation unavailable---

* * *

New Chapter. Yeah, THAT universe.

No, He never ran into any Humans.

Reviews Please! IF you read ANY of my stories, Please! Review! So I can get better!


	5. The Name Is

**Lost Documents**

**The Name Is...**

**by jammin_2099**

**aka zero_traveler, Zero the Dimensional Traveler**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was strange at first, somewhat like looking into a mirror, as they stood there staring at each other, one clad in scarlet armor from head to toe, wielding a brightly burning lightsword, his armor all hard edges and spikes offset by the cloak...no, the burning blond mane of hair that flared out from the warriors back. The other, a man with deep cerulean eyes, his own blond mane held tame by only a simple elastic, his stance resolute as he clutched tightly the trinket he'd just found. His clothes were simple, slacks and a white collared shirt, but a faint pink shimmering in the air indicated a field was in place preventing him from injury, It shattered a moment later though, as it's power was cut off.

A cry from across the field as two girls flew towards the pair, only to be stopped suddenly as they ran into a force field preventing their access. "Alex-san!" The brown haired girl called out. "Run, Alex-san!" The blonde girl raised a large energy blade and brought it down on the shield, attempting to force her way through. There was a shriek of worry from the first girl as she was blasted away at impact. The brunette flew quickly to catch her falling friend and right her before she hit the ground. Smoke was rising from her black outfit as the blonde recovered.

"So you're supposed to be me, huh?" 'Alex' laughed as he faced off against his doppelganger. "From a different life I suppose." He said taking in the calmly grinning face of the armored figure. "...and I suppose you'll be giving me a 'join me, and we'll be unstoppable' speech right?"

He was caught a bit off guard as the figure launched forwards suddenly and tried to put its fist through his stomach. "Nah." The dark crimson reploid replied. "I figured I'd just kill ya. It'd be a pain to leave allies for my weaker half laying around. Ha!" It was a near thing as Alex dodged to the side and leapt over his manaical, armored twin.

"Fine then. Caliburn."

_Yes, My master. Stand by, ready. Setup._

The two girls, as well as the armored figure were taken by surprise, as Alex erupted in a column of shimmering light. When the light cleared, Alex was holding a weapon that looked something like a two-handed dagger with a hilt too large for the blade, a complicated slide mechanism at the base of it's blade on both sides of the flat of the blade, and a large sheath for it strapped to his back. His clothes had changed to a black undersuit over which he had a pair of slacks, and a large, red, duster-style coat wth white trim. The slide mechanism slammed forward along the blade and a cartridge as from a shotgun was ejected from a slot beneath it. The rather smallish blade erupted into a large, claymore style blade of energy which Alex brought to bear before him, smaller armor emitters appearing and snapping into place at his ankles, wrists, elbows, knees, and waist.

_Barrier Jacket Ready. Caliburn, Fighting mode ready._

_"_Well, I must say my other selves are always interesting. Let's have a go, then?" The armored figure taunted as he leapt forward, only to be met in midair by Alex, already in midswing. The two clashed in mid air, but surprisingly, the blade carried a lot of weight for being a simple physical projection of Manna. The armored one was knocked aside as he tried to block the swing and landed on the ground a bit farther away, then looked back up at his opponent who hung in mid air, the energy blade gone, and replaced by a large composite bow made of energy. The drawstring was pulled back fully and small rings of green energy shimmered into being as a large green energy quarrel appeared on the bowstring.

"Heh. _Zetto-Buster..._**_Fire_**_." _Alex said as he released the bowstring and the quarrel lanced forward, passing through where the armored figure had just leapt through a closing portal and exploding spectacularly against the weapon reverted to it's dagger form and he dropped none too gracefully to the ground as the two girls managed to get to him. Breathing heavily, he looked around, and finally let himself relax when he could find no trace of the armored figure. The girls managed to catch him as he fell, lowering him gently to the ground as he passed out from magical fatigue.

"Admiral Harlowne. We have managed to get to Alex Wells, although it seems we ere a bit late. He seems to be fine from what we can tell, but he needs treatment for magic fatigue." The blonde sent to HQ.

The response was immediate. "Excellent, Enforcer Testarossa. The Arcadia will be there shortly for pickup. Any idea who was targetting him?"

"We couldn't see his face, but we'd recognize the Armor if we saw it again." Fate Testarossa Harlowne sent back, as she watched for signs of more attacks. The brunette was examining the young researcher Alex Wells on the ground. "Nanoha-chan, Is he ok?"

"Yes, Fate-chan. He's fine. I'm sure he'll wake up in a minute." Nanoha called back to her friend .


End file.
